Soleil Efp Jones
Biografia (L’inizio di un pandemonio: dal bambù alla conquista del mondo) Stabilire cosa sia esattamente Soleil Jones è come guardare un cane che tenta di acchiapparsi la coda: inutile.Quel che è certo è che la sopracitata è una persona — non si è mai chiarito se originaria di Stravagaria o di chissà quale strano e/o sconosciuto pianeta o universo — conosciuta su EFP per l’inimitabile nonchalance con la quale scrive e pubblica la prima cosa che le passa per l’anticamera del cervello. È un’autrice, quindi, anche abbastanza apprezzata – stranamente, a detta sua.Oltre questo, è anche una disegnatrice a tempo perso e una music addicted. Vive in una famiglia numerosa, con tre fratelli minori i quali affermano che no: non ha mai avuto incidenti, è sempre stata così come si presenta oggi. Compare su EFP nel 2012 e tutt’ora non pare avere la benché minima intenzione a lasciarlo; sul fake, invece, approda nel 2013. Come? Probabilmente, a furia di praticare roleplaying, si è stufata di nascondersi nelle parentesi e di stare attenta a quale e-mail & password digitasse al momento del login. Perché persona meno attenta e più distratta non la troverete mai nella vita. Comunque, proprio così: Soleil Jones è anche una roleplayer con serie difficoltà a trovare un@ partner di role – attualmente è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi – ma soffrendo di sindrome Stanislavskij se la cava inquietantemente bene. Possedendo però la grazia di un elefante irascibile e la goffaggine del celebre personaggio della metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks, capita spesso che codesta fanciulla faccia inavvertitamente a pezzi ausili quale il computer e il telefono cellulare.Di conseguenza avere a che fare con lei è anche abbastanza oneroso, nonché problematico. Condivide un account su EFP con Sery_Vargas e Niamh Erdogan sotto lo pseudonimo di _Cherol_ (nome da lei stessa coniato unendo gli allora nick dei componenti: Charlie, Sery, Sol). È attualmente in uso da due componenti su tre, a quanto pare. Detesta con tutta se stessa Facebook, influenzata dall’oppressante interesse che il resto del mondo che la circonda invece dimostra nei confronti del social network, ma non ne disdegna l’uso, se si tratta di spammare fanfiction o sfogarsi. Prima di parlarci e quindi conoscerla sarebbe necessario affiggere un avviso: lasciate ogni speranza, oh voi che entrate. Citazioni : “ Me ne frega così tanto che non m’importa neanche di fregarmene. “ Pesonaggi ruolati in passato / oggi Axis Powers Hetalia: | Fem!America (OFF) | Fem!Canada (OFF) | Italia del Nord (OFF) | Islanda (OFF) | Nowadays!Amelia Earhart (OFF) | OC!California (ON) | OC!Calabria (OFF) | OC!Irlanda del Nord (OFF) | Prussia (OFF) | Spagna (OFF) Disney | Rapunzel (ON) | Harry Potter | George Weasley (ON) | Hermione Granger (OFF) | Luna Lovegood (ON) | Regulus Black (ON) | Septimus Weasley (OFF) | Tracey Davis (ON) | - Marvel | Darcy Lewis (ON) | Ouran Highschool Academy | Kaoru Hitachiin (ON) | Fanfiction su EFP * “Quella promessa che non infrangerò mai” ; Axis Powers Hetalia. * “Dalle tue labbra uscì di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, la parola ‘bruder’” ; Axis Powers Hetalia. * “~ Pierrot ~” ; Axis Powers Hetalia. * “Due facce della stessa medaglia” ; Axis Powers Hetalia. * “日出づる国 - La Terra del Sol Levante” ; Axis Powers Hetalia. * “Because everything was different when they laughed” ; Harry Potter. * “Poudlard” ; Harry Potter. * “La pazienza è l’arte di sperare, e la speranza è l’ultima a morire” ; Harry Potter. * “ℳischief managed” ; Harry Potter. * “Glowing in the dark” ; Harry Potter. * “Amore platonico” ; Wizard of Waverly Place. * “Papel bird” ; Tangled. * “❝ ℐf I die young ❞” ; Harry Potter. * “« I know that feel. »” ; Harry Potter/The Avengers. * “My life would suck without you” ; Axis Powers Hetalia. * “Ϣe’re ʛoing ъack ѡhere ϣe ℬelong” ; Harry Potter. Vita privata: Soleil è solita chiamare Sery “maritaH”. Tuttavia, quest’ultima pare essere sentimentalmente impegnata e Soleil stessa si definisce ‘incapace dal punto di vista relazionale — sposata con il suo panda di peluche”. Category:Biografia Category:Biografie